Eating Contest Between Anime Characters
by Vixen the Goddess Chevalier
Summary: What happens when six of the most gluttonous anime characters gather together for an eating contest? And it's being judged by Sesshomaru, Byakuya and Ulquiorra? And what's this? Naraku has entered the contest? That's seven people and total chaos.


Okay, I know this is put under Bleach/Naruto, but it's actually a crossover of Bleach, Naruto, Beyblade, InuYasha, Digimon, and FullMetal Alchemist. I probably would have added in Pokemon and a few others as well... but my brother said that would have been going over board. Anyways, I don't own any of the anime characters. If I did, I would be rolling in dough and I would own Jamaica.

* * *

><p>Karakura Town. Most days it's a normal little town, with it's average problems – such as Hollows and Shinigami. But today... today was the Anime Convention. It's not an Anime Convention like the ones you hear of on t.v. No, this Anime Convention was the gathering of the actual anime <em>characters<em>. For one girl, she was putting up posters at a small candy shop that was on the way into town. When she left, several people approached the posters. This is what they said:

**First Annual Eating Contest**

**To be held today in the auditorium at Karakura High School. Judges are Tashio Sesshomaru, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Cifer Ulquiorra. Free to enter. Prize is a free pass to an all you can eat buffet.**

Most people dismissed the posters, but there were a few who smiled and headed to Karakura High School.

Hours later, the auditorium at Karakura High School was beginning to fill with people. In the center of the room, at a long table, sat seven people. These people were Ganger Tyson, Son Goku, Uzumaki Naruto, Akamichi Choji, Damon Marcus, Gluttony and Naraku. At another table across from these seven sat the three judges, Tashio Sesshomaru, Kuchiki Byakuya and Cifer Ulquiorra. The contestants shifted nervously as the auditorium finished filling and the girl who hung the posters walked to the front of their table, holding a microphone.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. The first Annual Eating Competition is about to begin. If our serving ladies will bring out the food?"

Several girls walked through the doors to the auditorium caring large trays of various foods and set them in front of the contestants.

"Okay contestants. When the bell rings, you can begin. You have to stop when it rings again, you can't eat anymore or the judges say you're out."

Several moments later, a loud ringing was heard and the contestants dove into their food... well, all except Naraku. Naraku looked between the food on the table and the contestants, then an evil grin made it's way to his face and he reached over and grabbed the contestant next to him – Tyson. The boy struggled as Naraku lifted him up, one of his flailing feet hitting Marcus in the head and knocking him out. Naraku started lowering the kid into his mouth, but Tyson pulled a shovel from... somewhere and started bashing Naraku over the head with it. The evil Hanyou dropped Tyson just as the shovel broke in two and Tyson stared at the shovel.

"Ah man..."

Then Tyson shrugged... and shoved the metal part of the shovel down Naraku's throat, just as the spider Hanyou opened his mouth and tried to take a bite out of the boy. And the other part of the shovel... Tyson shoved up the Hanyou's ass. Naraku's eyes opened comically as he tried to scream and he passed out. The three judges watched the entire thing with slight amusement showing in their eyes.

"Naraku is disqualified. Marcus is out."

Tyson grinned and went back to his food, diving into it and shoveling it into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. He gave a groan about ten minutes later and fell backwards as he passed out. A loud 'riiiip' was heard as his belt broke and the buckle flew off, ricocheting around the room before it embedded it's self in Sesshomaru's forehead. The TaiYoukai's eye gave a single slight twitch before he removed the offending piece of metal and tossed it to the side.

"Tyson... out."

Naruto was gorging himself on the ramen, ignoring the rest of the food... which didn't seem to be to much of a problem for the boy next to him – Choji, who was ignoring the ramen and eating the rest of the food. The two seemed to have made some sort of deal and were eating the other's ignored food. The announcer looked between the two.

"Judges... is that even legal?"

Ulquiorra pulled out the rule book and looked through it before looking up at her and shrugging.

"There's nothing that says they can't do that."

The two boys grinned and went back to their food, having looked up when the announcer asked the question.

Goku was devouring everything that was put in front of him so fast, it looked like someone had pressed fast foreward on him. The plates and bowls piled up in front of him were already at least ten feet high and the serving ladies were rushing back and forth trying to keep up with him. The announcer blinked.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat as much or as fast as Son Goku is."

Gluttony was keeping up with Goku and was getting impatient with the serving ladies. Finally, he reached over and grabbed some of Goku's food and started eating that, causing Goku to growl and smash his fist into Gluttony's face, causing the large tub of lard to go flying across the room and crash through a wall. The announcer blinked.

"Um... judges? Is that allowed?"

Ulquiorra pulled out the rule book again, flipping threw it.

"No. Gluttony, disqualified. Goku, warning."

Goku shrugged and went back to his food. A loud groan made him look over at Naruto, just as the boy vanished from the auditorium, his face green. Goku blinked.

'Did he just use instant transmission?'

"Naruto... out."

Goku blinked several more times before shrugging again and going back to his food. Several minutes later, the bell rang again and Choji and Goku stopped stuffing their faces. The three judges walked over to Choji and Goku, looking at the piles of plates next to the two.

"So, judges?"

Sesshomaru looked at the plates next to Choji.

"It's hard to tell which ones are his and which ones are Naruto's."

Choji laughed.

"That's easy. Anything that's not a ramen bowl is mine."

Byakuya nodded and looked at the large non-ramen bowl stacks of plates next to Choji, then the over ten foot tall stacks of plates next to Goku.

"I think it's clear who won."

Ulquiorra and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"So, the winner is Goku!" the announcer yelled.

Goku grinned and ran over to his family in the crowd.

"ChiChi! Tonight, I'm taking you out to dinner!"


End file.
